


Try New Things

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Cock Cages, Dom Castiel, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Sub Dean, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets creative when he punishes Dean for disobeying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try New Things

The desperate little noises coming from Dean are like music to Castiel’s ears.

They’ve been here for god knows how long, with Dean buried inside of Castiel, who’s on his back and grinning up at his partner and the desperation on his face. There’s a sheen of sweat covering Dean’s body and he’s flushed all over, trembling in an effort to stay still.

Castiel had ordered Dean to fuck him but every time Dean’s orgasm was within reach, he had to stop moving at Castiel’s command. It was amusing to watch, to say the least, and even though it was also annoying for Castiel when the thrusting stopped, he at least had the option to stroke his own cock to make up for the lack of stimulation. Dean didn’t have that luxury.

Castiel isn’t sure how many times Dean has been close to the edge now but it doesn’t really matter when he can look up and see tears of frustration gathering in Dean’s eyes. Stroking his own cock idly, Castiel reaches up to give each of Dean’s nipples a tug.

“Move.”

Dean moans happily as he starts thrusting again and Castiel keeps a close eye on him. By now Dean is so far gone that he’ll probably be back at the brink of orgasm in no time. Sure enough, Dean’s movements quickly grow more erratic and Castiel waits a few moments longer before he grabs Dean’s nipples again. “Stop.”

Dean doesn’t listen. Unlike before, he doesn’t stop moving, he keeps going and after three more, almost violent thrusts, he comes with a sharp cry, buried deep inside of Castiel. There’s silence in the room for the next few minutes except for the sounds Castiel makes while he jerks off. Dean has already pulled out and is kneeling at the foot of the bed, looking down with shame clear on his face.

“You know I have to punish you for this.”

“Yes.”

Dean keeps his eyes down while Castiel cleans himself up and gets up to walk over to their toy drawer. He thinks about his options and for a moment considers just spanking Dean before his gaze falls on a box that’s buried under fuzzy handcuffs and some rope. Punishment method found.

Castiel grabs the box and turns around to find Dean still in the same position. Without thinking too much about it, Castiel walks back over to the bed and drops the box on it, directly in Dean’s line of sight. Almost immediately, Dean’s head snaps up, his eyes wide with shock and excitement, and Castiel knows he’s seen the picture on the front of the box. After Dean had admitted that he was interested in trying chastity a few weeks back, Castiel ordered a metal cock cage online and it’s been sitting in their drawer for almost two weeks now, unbeknownst to Dean. This was really the perfect opportunity to bring it up and Dean doesn’t seem to have any objections to this ‘punishment’.

It ends up being a bit of a tight fit but Castiel manages to put the cage on and it doesn’t leave Dean any room to grow, snug even when he’s completely soft.

“A week. And you better behave or I’ll make it two. Understand?”

Dean nods, smiling, and Castiel presses a kiss to his forehead. This week is going to be fun.

 

-

 

They don’t have sex that week. Both of them are way too busy and even though Dean is horny and frustrated every time he walks through the front door, they usually only end up cuddling on the couch and watching a movie, too tired to do anything else.

Only on Wednesday evening, when they’re both home a bit earlier, does Castiel mix things up. He makes Dean strip as soon as he’s inside and then hands him a pair of neon pink panties. They barely hide anything and it gives Castiel something nice to look at this evening because he doesn’t allow Dean to wear any other clothes.

By the time they go to bed, there’s a huge wet patch darkening the front of the panties and Castiel just smiles as he tells Dean to ‘keep them on for bed’.

 

-

 

Friday rolls around and Castiel already has a plan for the weekend. He’s even bought some new equipment that he unpacks now while Dean waits kneeling on the floor at the foot of the bed. His hands are already bound behind his back and the only thing he’s wearing is the cock cage. There’s only one thing missing and when Castiel holds it up for Dean to see, his eyes go wide and he inhales sharply.

Castiel is quite proud of his purchase, a penis gag with a long, thick dildo attached to the outside of the mouthpiece. Instead of wasting time with explaining, Castiel gets right into it, buckling the gag behind Dean’s head and covering the dildo with lube. He lies on his back at the foot of the bed, ass just barely hanging over the edge, legs spread wide to make room for Dean between them. He’s already prepped himself earlier so they don’t have to waste any time with that now.

“Get to work.”

Castiel is not planning on helping and so he lies down, head propped up on some pillows so he can see what Dean is doing. It takes Dean a few tries before he manages to get the dildo to breach the ring of muscle but once he does it, he practically buries his face in Castiel’s ass, pressing the dildo in as far as possible. Castiel groans in approval, at the feeling as well as the image presented to him, and he rocks his hips once.

“Fuck me properly.”

He hears Dean take a deep breath, and then the fun begins. Of course, it’s nothing compared to actually getting fucked by Dean, but his boy is still doing a really good job at pretending. He can’t go too fast without risking a terrible headache, but Dean still manages to get a good rhythm going and Castiel reaches down to stroke himself in time with Dean’s movements.

They’re not in a hurry and Castiel enjoys lying back and letting Dean do most of the work. Things go from good to even better when Dean turns his head slightly and hits Castiel’s prostate. The resulting moan makes Dean stop in his tracks but he starts moving again before Castiel can complain. This time, Dean finds that magical spot much quicker and Castiel is left wondering how he manages to hit it with such accuracy.

Dean is giving it all he’s got, probably risking serious damage to his neck at this point, and Castiel decides to put an end to it. He takes himself in hand and with skilled strokes and Dean’s enthusiastic help, he tumbles over the edge not long after. When it’s over, he gently pushes Dean away so he can sit up on the bed and properly look at him. Dean is flushed red and breathing heavily, drool dripping down his chin. It’s a beautiful sight and Castiel reaches down to pet his hair. “Good boy.”

It’s difficult to see with the gag in the way, but there’s definitely a smile on Dean’s lips.

After Castiel put all their toys away they shower together and Castiel has a lot of fun watching as Dean’s cock tries to get hard in the cage. Eventually they emerge from the bathroom and decide to cuddle and watch a movie before bed. It doesn’t have Castiel’s full attention though, he’s already making plans for tomorrow.

 

-

 

On Saturday, Castiel waits until the late afternoon before he drags a frustrated Dean upstairs into the bedroom and makes him strip in the middle of the room.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Dean stops halfway through pulling off his pants and stares. “What?”

“You are going to fuck me. But you will be using this.”

Castiel holds up today’s special toy – another recent purchase – and nearly laughs at the disbelieving look on Dean’s face. “Is that…?”

“A strap-on. Yes.”

He hands the small harness to Dean so he can put it on while Castiel has to choose between the three dildos it came with. He ends up picking the middle one, perfect balance between length and girth and attaches it to the harness as soon as Dean’s put it on. There’s a faint blush covering Dean’s face and chest and Castiel knows it’s because of the picture he makes. His cock is soft and useless, forced downward inside the metal cage, and right above it there’s a bright pink dildo protruding from the base of the harness. It’s a nice contrast and Castiel can’t help but get down on his knees to get a closer look.

He wraps one hand around Dean’s caged cock, the other around the dildo, and he grins when he hears Dean’s breath hitch. Just for the fun of it, he seals his lips around the shaft of the dildo and starts sucking on it loudly, trying to make as many pornographic noises as possible. Dean whimpers above him and Castiel relishes in the way he can feel his cock trying to get hard in the cage. He doesn’t torture Dean for too long, just bobs his head a few times before he pulls off and goes to lie down on the bed.

There’s already a bottle of lube he placed there earlier in preparation and Castiel hands it to Dean with the order to prep him. Doing it himself is just not as fun and Castiel enjoys the feeling of Dean slowly working his way up to three fingers. When he’s done, Dean covers the dildo with lube and, after waiting for a nod from Castiel he pushes in.

At first, it doesn’t feel that much different from a normal dildo but when Dean starts to properly move his hips, Castiel can’t hold back a moan. It puts a smug smile on Dean’s face and that’s something Castiel can’t accept.

“Let’s see if you’re still smiling when this is over. Fuck me like you mean it.”

Dean’s grin turns into a look of determination and he doesn’t disappoint. The bedframe creaks in protest at the rapid movements and Castiel can only grab the sheets and hold on for the ride. He knows that if Dean keeps this up, he won’t even have to touch himself. Dean manages to hit his prostate with every other thrust and Castiel doesn’t even try to keep quiet. It just feels too good. What’s almost better though, is seeing how the expression on Dean’s face changes. Confident at the beginning, it becomes more and more frustrated as time goes on while Dean seems to realize that even though he might do a pretty good job at fucking Castiel now, he won’t get any release from it. Still, it seems to encourage him even more and not much later Castiel comes with a shout, completely untouched.

When Dean moves to pull out, Castiel holds him back. “Stay. You’re not gonna get soft anytime soon, are you?”

The teasing has the desired effect and Dean blushes as he grumbles but stays where he is. “Good. Now clean me up.”

Dean obediently licks every last trace of come from Castiel’s body and only once this is done, Castiel lets him go. They put away the strap-on and because Dean still looks a bit grumpy, Castiel pulls him into his arms. “If it makes you feel any better, I prefer your cock.”

Dean snorts and wraps his arms around Castiel in return. “Good to know.”

Castiel can hear Dean’s smile even though he doesn’t see it and he just has to tease him a bit more. “Actually, I kind of miss it and I was thinking I’d like the real thing tomorrow.”

This time, Dean pulls away to stare at him disbelievingly. “Seriously?”

“Of course. Your week of punishment is over anyway so I don’t see why we shouldn’t do that.”

Dean kisses him so hard that Castiel stumbles backwards and falls onto the bed, dragging Dean down with him, which ends with both of them laughing. Yeah, tomorrow is going to be good.

 

-

 

Dean doesn’t do a very good job of hiding his excitement on Sunday and just like the day before, Castiel makes him wait. When they’re finally in the bedroom, Dean pulls his clothes off without being asked and Castiel grabs some things from their toy drawer. Dean doesn’t protest when he’s cuffed to the bed in spreadeagle position but he groans when the nipple clamps snap shut.

After short deliberation, Castiel decides to take off the cage right at the start and Dean whimpers when his cock slips free. He’s half hard almost immediately and Castiel only feels a little bit bad for securing a cock ring at the base. Completely ignoring Dean’s whining, Castiel hops onto the bed and practically straddles Dean’s head. He tries to find the angle that will make it easiest for Dean and when Castiel thinks he’s found it, he presses his ass against Dean’s face.

“You know what to do.”

Almost immediately he can feel a tongue pressing against his hole, tracing the rim and giving it a few licks. Castiel has to fight to stay in position, Dean can do things with his tongue that should be illegal, and he’s not even inside yet. Dean takes his time and licks every inch of Castiel’s skin he can reach before he actually pushes in and Castiel moans in approval when he feels the tongue breaching his hole. It feels amazing and the way Dean is curling his tongue makes Castiel’s knees go weak. He still holds himself up though and just because he can, he gives the nipple clamps a tug. The resulting groan gets muffled against his ass and Castiel grins as he presses more insistently against Dean’s tongue.

Dean is doing his best and Castiel enjoys it for as long as he can before he has to move unless he wants his knees to give out. Instead of completely moving away though, he just leans forward so he can rest on all fours above Dean’s chest, which in turn gives Dean a perfect view on his ass. While he reaches for the lube that somehow ended up at the foot of the bed, he takes a closer look at Dean’s cock. It’s a nice red color and fully hard, the ring doing its job perfectly. With the lube, Castiel starts prepping himself. The angle is a bit awkward but he manages and after what Dean did to him earlier he can already easily slip in two fingers. The sight can’t be too bad if the moans coming from Dean are anything to go by.

“I hate you.”

Castiel looks over his shoulder and grins. “Not as much as you will in a few minutes.”

He rushes through the rest of his preparations but still makes sure that he can take three fingers without problem before he turns around to look at Dean. “Ready?”

Dean just glares at him and doesn’t answer, so Castiel shrugs and gives him a grin. “Suit yourself.”

He shuffles backwards and then grabs Dean’s cock, holding it in position while he lowers himself down. Castiel isn’t sure whose groan is louder when the head slips in and it’s the same when he’s finally fully seated in Dean’s lap. They both take a moment to catch their breath and even though usually Castiel would not allow Dean to move, he lets it slide this time when Dean takes the initiative. No matter what he does, Castiel is still in control.

They set a good rhythm that’s neither too fast nor too slow and Castiel immensely enjoys watching Dean struggling to keep his composure. He rolls his hips in a way that he knows drives Dean crazy, made worse by the fact that he can’t come with the cock ring still in place. Castiel takes his time, doesn’t let himself be rushed, and occasionally tugs at the nipple clamps just to hear Dean moan. If Castiel was really mean he’d make himself come right now and revel in Dean’s agony at being denied the same release. As it is, he plans to finish at the same time as Dean which means he has to wait a bit longer.

Dean keeps squirming underneath him and tugging at his cuffs but Castiel won’t let him off the hook that easily. He knows that Dean knows what he wants to hear, the problem is that Dean doesn’t like begging. At least that’s what he says. Still, Castiel waits and idly rolls his hips, not enough to get Dean off even if he could come.

When the first whispered words reach his ears, he mistakes them for creaks from the bedframe at first. It’s only because he looks at Dean and sees his mouth moving that he realizes Dean is trying to say something. Castiel stops moving and doesn’t have to wait long.

“Please let me come.”

It’s just a few words but it’s enough to satisfy Castiel and he leans down to press a kiss to Dean’s lips. “Good boy.”

He pushes himself up on his knees and lets Dean’s cock slip out of his ass just long enough to remove the cock ring before he sinks down again. This time, he doesn’t let Dean wait and Castiel does his best to get Dean and himself close to orgasm as quickly as possible. Dean throws his head back, he is thrusting his hips almost frantically now and Castiel knows he’s getting close which is why he takes himself in hand and starts stroking. He’s timed it perfectly, because when Dean finally comes with a cry of Castiel’s name, he’s only a few seconds behind. Castiel shoots his load all over Dean’s chest, a few drops even land on his face.

They stare at each other for a few moments, panting and with lazy smiles on their faces, before Castiel sits up and lets Dean’s softening cock slip out. He wants nothing more right now than to lie down and cuddle but first he’s got a few other things to do. After carefully taking off the nipple clamps he unties Dean and makes sure that the cuffs didn’t hurt his wrists. “Are you alright?”

Humming is the answer to that and Dean stretches out on the bed, smiling up at Castiel. “I’m good. That was pretty awesome, actually.”

“Glad to hear that.”

Castiel cleans them both up with one of their discarded shirts and then snuggles up to Dean on the bed. A short nap sounds like a great idea right now and they spend a few more minutes lazily trading kisses before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
